She's in Love With the Boy
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: Amy Sander used to live in her sisters shadow. Her sister has passed recently, and still she feels like a shadow. Can falling in love fix this? Moving to Forks she begins to act like herself, the her she had always hidden from people. Can Edward bring her out of her shell, and into the light? (Sorry, I know it's a sucky summery. Just please give it a chance. Edward/Oc)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my third Edward\OC and I'm hoping you enjoy it:) Please review and tell me what you think:) I care for your opinions:D ( I believe the whole story will be in Amy's Pov)

I'm Amy Sander, and I'm moving to Forks. My parents were hoping to start our lives over again. They were tired of the sad faces people gave us, and frankly so am I. Our whole town felt bad about how my sister died. I bet my parents think I should of been the one to die, not her. Sarah was always everyone's favorite from us two. She wasn't crazy shy like me, she was spontaneous, funny, smart, sweet. Me? Well no one ever noticed me, especially not the guys. They were always stuck on Sarah. Pretty, sweet, Sarah.

Never me, the shy quiet one everyone pushed around. I mean, I don't hate her. How could I? She was my favorite person in the world. I miss her so much, its like a piece of me went with her. My thoughts were interrupted by Mom yelling up the stairs, "Amy! Are you done packing? " "Yes, almost!" I answered as I shoved a few things into my bag. "Well hurry up! Were about to leave!" I sighed saddened to be leaving my room for good. "Okay, Im coming!" I yelled before zipping up my bag and running from my room and down the stairs.

Almost loosing my footing, I grabbed the railing to steady myself. Satisfied I released it and continued down, my muscles screaming in protest of the weight I carried. Thanks for the help Mom, I thought sarcastically at her before closing the house door one last my time. Then I threw my bags in the trunk of our car. I looked up at our house. This was were Sarah and I grew up and I had always known as home. Now I was going to a house that wouldn't feel like home. "I'll miss you," I whispered to the house along with past memories of Sarah.

Tearing my eyes from home, I jumped into the back seat of the car. I watched from the back window as our home and memories slowly disappeared. "I'm going to miss her so much," I said as I continued to stare out. "We are too sweetie," Mom said as she turned in the passenger seat to see me. I didn't cry here, even though I wanted to. I fought back the tears, keeping them in. I only ever cry when I'm alone. "So when will we get there?" I asked to change the subject or else I would cry soon.

"We should be there in a few hours, give or take. Why don't you sleep for now? We all know you need it," Dad said, looking at me through the mirror as he drove. I nodded as I tried to relax, and closed my eyes. I had thought no one had heard me cry last night. I guess I was louder than I had thought. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I did. I woke up to the sound of the car shutting off, and someone shaking my shoulder. I turned groggily to see Mom next to me. Cool wind blew in from the open door my Mom had come in through. "We're here," She whispered to me and got out of the back seat.

I slowly, like a sloth, got out of the car. Our new home was two stories high, just like our old one. I had thought we were going to get a small house. I turned to my parents with questioning blue eyes. Sarah had had green eyes, which she got from my parents. I was the odd one out, still am even with her not here. My heart squeezed at the thought of her, if only she were here. "We thought we could get downstairs, and you can have upstairs all to yourself," Mom said standing by Dad's side, like if she thought i was going to snap at her or something. I nodded, grabbing some of my things from the trunk, I headed in alone. My arms were still in pain from the weight I was forcing them to carry.

I opened every door I passed, till I found the perfect one. It wasn't small and it wasn't big, it was just right. I laughed at how i had worded it. Who did I think I was? Goldy Locks? My hairs not even blonde. I dumped everything on the floor and hopped onto the bed, still fully clothed. I looked up at the ceiling. Sarah just would of hated the room, every wall was white. Her room back home had been pink, yes I said pink. I smiled slightly as I tried to imagine what she would say.

Slowly my eyes began to droop. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. In fear that I would dream of the accident that Sarah had gotten into. We had both been in the car with our friends, okay her friends, they just tolerated me because she was my sister. Her and everyone else in the car, but me, were drunk. Tom, Sarah's current boyfriend at the time, had been goofing off and drove off the road, hitting a tree in the process. Sarah had been sitting in the passenger seat, and hadn't been buckled. She flew from her seat, and hit her head on the windshield, breaking through it she was thrown out, to the tree.

I had seen it all and dream of it almost every night. Its my price to pay I guess, since I lived and she didn't. I cried myself to sleep every night, since the accident. That's why I didn't want to sleep. I don't want to see it again, but I lost the war and started to drift.

We'll, that's chapter one:) Hope you all like it, and please tell me what you think:) I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story:D I am still writing My Girl (An Edward Cullen Love Story) so there is no need to worry:) Follow, Favorite, and Review please, it would mean a lot to me:D


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, the next chapter:) Hope you guys enjoy it:) I think I fixed all the miss spelling, I'm not too sure though

I awoke to the sun beating on my face. I need curtains, I thought as I basked in the warmth for a moment. I had read online that the sun hardly shined here. Maybe Forks is giving me a warm welcome. I sighed, wishing I could stay there all day and not have to get up. I pushed myself off the bed, and headed to the shower. I rushed to the restroom when I saw the time. I only had thirty minutes to be ready for school. Thankfully I'm not Sarah, or else I would of been late.

I quickly dressed, after taking a shower, in a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a black jacket over my shirt. I quickly zipped it up, put on my shoes, and went to brush my teeth. After words I quickly braided my hair in a side braid, and headed downstairs to Mom and Dad's room. "Mom! Get up, I need you to take me to school," I part whispered part yelled. "Drive yourself sweetie. I'm tired," Mom said before turning her head into the pillow, turning away from me. Good thing to, I don't think she would of liked or trust, the grin that slowly appeared on my face. "Okay. I'll see you when I get home," I said as I rushed out of her room. Not wanting to give her time to rethink this.

I loved our car, it's black, not to small, not to big, and has room for four. I hopped in and drove off. I hardly ever get to drive, because Sarah would drive us everywhere. Every once in a while though, she used to let me drive, when Mom and Dad weren't around of course. When they took me to take my driving test, they thought I was a natural. Sarah and I had had to stifle our laughter, as not to get caught. Truthfully Sarah had taught me, not that we told them that. We used to drive to school together all the time.

I was a grade behind her, now I'm a junior. She's supposed to be a senior this year. Now no one will see her graduate. With a sad sigh, I pulled into the parking lot, and parked by a silver Volvo. All the other parking spaces around it were empty. Weird, I thought as I turned the car off and got out. I could feel people staring at me as I headed to the building with the sign, 'Front Office' in bold letters. I looked straight ahead, not meeting anyone's curious gaze. I felt crazy nervous, I could feel the butterflies flapping like crazy in my stomach.

I'm not used to getting attention, it was always Sarah who had the attention, not me. I knew how much she loved it, I knew that if she were here, they wouldn't of even noticed my existent's. I miss her so much. It's not the same without her, I thought as I opened the door. I quickly whipped away the tears that had found escape, and walked up to the only desk with someone behind it. She was a red head and in a squeaky voice asked, "May I help you?" For a scary moment I couldn't find my voice. Sarah was usually the one that spoke for both of us as I stood in the corner quietly. Finally I sighed and nodded, "Yes. I'm new here and need my schedule."

She smiled at me brightly, "Sure. Just hold on one minute please." Then, turning her back to me, she began to look through the files behind her. "Name please," she said without looking back at me. "Amy Sander," I replied shyly as I turned away from curious stares out in the hall, and turned to the window. "Found it!" The woman cried out in excitement, making me jump in surprise, then laughed. Normally I don't laugh in front of people I don't know. The red head smiled at me, and handed me my schedule. "Just bring it back after school signed by your teachers, and you're good to go." "Thanks," I said as I stepped out into the hall. "Have a nice day!" She yelled before the door closed.

I couldn't help but smile. That woman was odd, I thought and began to make my way through the crowded hall. I could feel people staring at me left and right. I wished I could hide behind someone, or at least be invisible the way I was back in my home town. I looked away from any and every curious set of eyes that fell upon me. Suddenly the bell rang and all hell broke loose, and I became afraid I might get trampled. Thankfully I made it to my first period all in one piece. Slowly, I made my way to the teacher, every pair of eyes on me, as mine were on the ground beneath my feet.

"Ah, Miss. Sander," The teacher said as he took my paper from my hand, and quickly signed it. "You may take a seat next to Jessica," He said pointing to an empty seat near a girl that looked way to preppy. She reminded me of Sarah, she was always preppy too.

Sorry Edward hasn't came yet, but he will very soon:) I just need to update one or two or three more times, then he'll be here all the time:) Please, tell me what your thoughts are as to the story so far :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter, hope y'all are liking it so far:)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the amazing author Stephenie Meyer does:)

I smiled at her politely and took my seat. "I'm Jessica. It's nice to meet you," She said, smiling at me sweetly. "Amy. Nice to meet you too," I said to her then turned my attention to the teacher, as I began to take notes. "Where are you from?" "A little farther than Port Angelus," I answered, continuing to write my notes. "How old are you?" "Sixteen," I answered, "Shouldn't you be taking notes?" I was hoping that would distract her. "No, I'm okay," Jessica said as she began to twirl the tip of her hair. "Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Obviously she was the school gossip fishing for a juice story. Sorry to disappoint, I thought.

I could feel the heat racing to my cheeks, "No. I wasn't really their type. My sister Sarah always was." "Really? Well, where is she?" I sighed, my smile disappearing, "She died five months ago." Her eyes widened in shock, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. How old was she?" "Seventeen, she would of been a senior now." Jessica nodded, "I'm sorry." I gave her a sad smile, "Me too." "How did it happen?" She asked, her eyes holding sympathy for me. Didn't she know this was the reason I moved? No, I guess not. "It was a-" I started but the teacher, Mr. Jones interrupted. "Shouldn't you two be taking notes?" "I am," I said as I showed him my notebook, with already a whole bunch of info.

I could write fast, and talk at the same time, it's some sort of weird gift I guess. This is surprisingly the first time I have ever gotten into trouble in my life. Sarah would of been proud of me. Mom and Dad...not so much. Mr. Jones looked over my notes and nodded, "I'm impressed. Top student back home?" I nodded, "Yeah, straight A's." He nodded, "Then it would be wise to pick your friends who wouldn't hold you back." With that he turned and headed back to the board to continue on with his teaching. "What a jerk," Jessica said, "I'll have you know I could be a great friend." I smiled, "I know Though maybe you shouldn't irk him. Why don't you just take notes? Whatever you don't get, I'll give it to you. "She smiled brightly, "Thanks." Then, thank goodness, she opened her notebook and began to write.

I'm glad I didn't have to talk about the accident. I probably wouldn't of been able to stop the tears from coming. When the bell rang we stood up, packed our things and headed to second period. Apparently we had the same class again. She kept going on and on about the gossip around Forks High. Like I care, do I honestly look like the type of person who cares about gossip? No, Sarah was, not me. But I nodded and pretended to listen. After a while she went on and on and on about some guy named Mike Newton. "Is he your boyfriend?" I asked at the end of class.

The paper had been signed when I had first walked in, then Ms. Adams said to sit wherever and didn't teach anything. I mean, what kind of teacher is this? My teachers back home had always kept us busy. Apparently not here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all are enjoying the story so far:)**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does_

"No, he's not," Jessica said angrily, "But it's only a matter of time till he's mine." I nodded, "So, you really like this guy?" She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. He is to die for." I smiled, "Do you know if he feels the same?" At that her confident smile faltered, "I wish I knew." I decided to change the subject, in fear that she would start crying or something. "When's lunch?" "Fifth period," She said with a smile. "Uhhh, and it's barely going to be third," I said annoyed. I was shocked, I had ever only acted this way at home, no where else. This place is to confortable, I thought as I realized I was acting like myself, instead of the public me.

Not the nerd me, but me. The me that only family is able to see. Because I'm always shy me in public. Sarah would of said, It's about bloody time I got out of my shell. The thought made smile. Not that she would of used bloody, more like fucking. But even thinking bad words makes me blush of embarrassment. I never use words like that, Sarah did. Jessica laughed, "Time will go by faster than you think." "Lets hope so. I'm starving." She studied me for a moment, "In first period you struck me as the type of person who would rather miss lunch than miss a chance to learn." It was my turn to laugh now, "Yeah, back home I was like that. But here? I don't know. I feel like I'm home." She gave me an amused look, "Most people can't wait to leave Forks. Why not you?"

Right when I was about to answer with an, I don't know, the bell range. "What's your next class?" "Math," I said with a sigh. That's always been my worst class, though I still pass it with an A every semester. It's because I have to study non stop for just that one class. Any other class I don't have to study, just math. She sighed, "I don't have that class. Do you want me to take you to it?" I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I don't want you to be late. I'll see you at lunch." "Okay, see you," Jessica said, then left to her class. With a sigh I began to push my way through the crowed of people in the hall.

Then BAM. I hit something hard and cold, but I hadn't seen any wall in front of me a moment ago. I fell hard onto my butt. "Ow, that hurt," I said annoyed. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I heard a velvet voice of an angel say. I looked up glaring, "Maybe next time you should." I was shocked at myself. I never get mad at anyone, only in my head. When I finally looked up at him I was shocked. He's beautiful, his hair was all up and messy, his golden, hazel eyes were hypnotizing. His skin was white and without a trace of a mark, he was perfect, down to the last hair on his head. To bad he had just pissed me off, though I still didn't know why. Usually I would just day sorry and walk off, even if it wasn't my fault.

Not in this town apparently, there was something about him that just made me snap. Maybe because he was to perfect to be real. "I'm sorry. You're right." I stood up glaring at him still, "Damn straight," I said then froze horror struck. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful." He gave me a crooked smile then, that sent my heart racing. "It's okay. Do you need some help getting to your next class?" I nodded, "Yeah, I do. How did you know?" He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" I sighed frustrated, "I mean, how did you know I was new?" He shrugged, "I've never seen you around before today. Lucky guess." I felt myself blush embarrassed, "Right, sorry. I'm not myself today." He smiled, "Forks. It happens." I laughed as we began to walk, "Yeah, I was starting to blame it too." He laughed too, making my heart pound louder.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself here," He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded, "I am. It's got something that's getting me out of my shell. My sister would be so proud of me." My smile disappeared as I thought of her. Why did she have to die? It should of been me, I thought sadly, forgetting for a moment that a beautiful guy was walking beside me. "I'm really sorry about your sister. But you should know, it's not healthy to wish you had died instead of her. Maybe god needed her more than people on earth did."

I looked up at the guy to beautiful to exist, and gave him a curious look. "Who are you?" He smiled, "Now 'that' should of been your first question. Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" I laughed, "You're no stranger, you're just strange." "How can I not be a stranger when you don't even know my name?" He asked a bit smug. I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'm Amy. You?" He had a teasing look in his hypnotizing eyes as he introduced himself, "Edward." I smiled, "See, bow you're no stranger." He laughed, "You would of been better off if I were. This is your stop." I looked away from him, and sure enough it was the right class. I blinked surprised, that was fast. I was a bit disappointed. "Thanks for the help."

He nodded, "No problem. Sorry about your sister. I know I already said that, but I felt I had to say it again. It wasn't your fault." With that he began to walk off. Wait, I though confused, I hadn't told him about Sarah. "Wait. How did you know about her?" I asked as I turned away from the class door to him, but he was already gone. With a sigh I opened the door at the same time the bell rang, saying I was tardy.

**Well hope you guys liked it:) Please tell me what you think of it so far, I would love to hear from you:)**


End file.
